Trails of Blood
by Little Ears
Summary: It was then he noticed how beautiful she was, coated in blood. Sweeney/Lovett oneshot. I hope you all love reading this as much as I loved writing it


A/n: Yay new story. I am hoping that this turns out to be only a one shot not a 26 chapter long story. Of course it is a Sweeney/Nellie inspired by a picture. The link for it is in my profile. Please check it out, it is a beautiful drawing!

Nellie stomped up the stairs, a bucket and rag in hand. The hot water sloshed about in the bucket and spilled on to the hem of her dress. She pushed the door open and set the bucket down on the floor. The floor was covered with a heavy red coat of blood. Sweeney stood in the corner, looking out the window.

"All that blood." She said kneeling down.

"Leave it." He said his voice heavy and rough.

"It will stain dear better do it now." She reached in to the bucket and pulled the soaked rag from the bottom.

Sweeney pressed his hands against the sill of the window and gripped the wood tightly. "I said leave it." He whispered loud enough for her to hear. She looked up.

"Now Mr. T no need to have a," He turned and stared at her, His eyes dark and clouded with heavy emotions. "Temper." Her voice shook as he walked close to her. His fingers fidgeted on the blade in his hand. His sleeve was drenched, small droplets of the thin red blood dripped down his thin fingers and over the open blade.

"I said get out." He placed the slick blade under her chin and tilted her head up. Her nervous eyes stared up at his stone like face. "Why did you listen to me?" He watched her full lips open to speak but the words only came out as a small whimper. The blood dripped from the blade and trickled down her neck. The dark drop trailed a red stain over her pale heaving chest. He watched her eyes glittered with fear, her lip pout slightly.

"I, I." She stammered as she stared up at him. His features were shadowed by his crazy hair. It brushed against this high cheeks and nose. The white streak stained a dark crimson.

His eyes scanned her face, so soft even when frightened. Her creamy skin glowed a vibrant yellow from the candlelight. The way her breast pushed against her tight dress caught his attention. The blood glittered on her chest as her breast rose and fell. The curve of her body was covered by the heavy fabric of her dress, hiding her from him. His rage mixed with the lust that was surging through his body as he watched her on his floor.

"Get up." He ordered harshly. He pushed the blade up on her neck. She staggered to her feet. She stood before him, watching him. She felt fear bubble in her stomach but her heart wanted to reach out and brush the hair from his face.

"I just wanted to make you comfortable. I just wanted to clean up." Her breathing hitched as he walked close to her. Her feet shifted back as he moved closer. His blade pointed out hovering close to her neck. Her back hit the wall by the door, his blade resting against her throat. Her dark eyes grew wide, her lips parted in fear. Her breathing quickened as he pressed his hard body against her thin frame. The sight of her creamy skin freckled with blood twisted in his mind. His lust pulled at him and contorted his anger.

He dragged the blade lightly over her neck, nicking the skin lightly. Small droplets of blood poured from the tiny little gashes. He brought his lips carefully to her and dragged his tongue over her wet skin. She moans softly in hot pleasure and stinging pain. Sweeney's empty hand gripped her neck bring her throat closer to him, her curls brushing his pale face. He pulled away and looked deeply in to her cloudy eyes, her blood coating his lips. He slammed his lips against hers; his body pressed roughing against her. He kissed her fiercely, pulling at her plump lips with his teeth. She whimpered a soft moan and kissed him back, matching his power.

His hands dragged the razor down her torso, the blade cutting through the fabric of her dress. She gasped loudly as he pulled the fabric apart and let the ripped dress pool on the sticky floor. He placed his razor into its holster allowing his fingers trailing over the chest and sides, caressing her curves. She moaned as he touched her, his fingers pulled hard at the hooks of her corset. The hooks bent and gave allowing the corset to fall open.

The cold dry air hit her body causing small bumps to scatter over her skin. He lips his lips and kissed her newly exposed skin. His hands tugged at her knickers, pulling them down. She stood naked in front of him, his eyes wandering over her.

Nellie timidly reached up and started to pull at the scarf around his neck. He stared at her, letting her pull away the layers of clothe on his body. She tugged at the vest and then the shirt and under shirt. His naked torso quickly pressed against her, his skin cold against her warm body. His lips kissed her shoulder and neck, nipping at the skin. Her body shivered again and she reached for the button on his pants. Her hands hovered there, waiting for a sign. His brought his lips back to hers and kissed her hard. She rubbed her palm against his painful erection. A small moan escaped from his tight lips. He bit down on to her bottom lip, sucking on the plump flesh.

Her fingers worked fast, want undoing her composure. The pants fell gracefully to the floor followed by his undergarments. She stared at his naked body, his thin but well built frame. Her body grew hot as her glared at her with a dark hunger. He pressed himself to her, his erection trapped between two of them.

Their lips dances together, body pressed tightly. Years of loneliness pulling them both together. He gripped her hips and lifted her up, her back against the wall. Her legs wrapped around his waist pulling his erection close to her hot body. His penis rested so close to her slick sex. He pulled her hips roughly, penetrating her completely.

Nellie screamed loudly in pleasure as he filled her. She threw her head back, exposing her long graceful neck. Sweeney bit down on her skin, sucking open the small wounds he had made.

He thrust her up and down quickly, loving the feel of her curvy body against his. Her pouty lips opened and closed with each gasp she made. His watched her heavy breasts bounce as he pushed faster. One if his hands left her hips and grabbed her round breasts. They were soft and supple under his cold skin. She moaned louder as he pulled lightly at her nipple. She bucked her hips pleading for more.

He gripped her hips once again and thrust violently in to her. Her moans grew louder and more excited.

"Oh Mr. Todd!" She screamed and tightened hard around him. The sound of his name spilling from her lips put him close to the edge. His thrusts became fierce and sharp. He pressed his mouth to her ear and moaned in pure pleasure. Her wall clamped down around him as he kept thrusting. Her head leaned back against the wall as she tightened harder and a warm rush flooded her body.

"Oh Mr. Todd!" She screamed her voice echoing through the room. Her body pulsed around him. He thrust harder as his climax peaked, her body pulsing deliciously around him.

"Mrs. Lovett." He whispered in to her curls, their slick bodies collapsing on to the floor.

The sticky blood all around them, staining the floor as he wrapped his arms around her slick body. "Clean it up later my pet." He whispered when he saw her body shift to get up.

"What ever you say Mr. Todd, what ever you say." She mumbled lying back onto the dirty floor.

He watched her drift of slowly into sleep. Nellie lay quietly in the dried pools of blood. Her own blood cracked to her pale skin, staining her. It was then he noticed how beautiful she was, coated in blood.

A/n: so that was it, just a small thing that popped in to my mind. I hope you loved it. ENJOY!


End file.
